Automotive passenger vehicles are commonly equipped with vehicle seat assemblies for seating one or more passengers. Passengers often place objects on the vehicle seat, such as grocery bags, handbags, garment bags, purses, and other objects which often are left unrestrained. Automotive vehicles are also commonly equipped with one or more garment hangers typically configured in a shape of a hook for hanging an object, such as a purse or a coat. The garment hangers may be fixedly located at various locations typically with a hook for supporting the load of an object. It may be desirable to provide for a vehicle seat that has a hanger that can hang an object, such as a purse or bag in a manner that easily accommodates the load.